Builders throughout antiquity have created and used various tools to build various kinds of structures including homes, buildings, temples, churches and various other kinds of buildings. Artisans too have sought to decorate these structures for utilitarian and purely decorative purposes.
As these structures have become more complex and as mankind has advanced, these tools have increased in sophistication, complexity and cost. In modern times, professionals and do-it-yourselfers (DIYs) spend top dollar (or other currency) on tools from hardware stores, big box stores and the like to complete projects to add utility and beauty.
Any homeowner who has ever remodeled a bathroom or kitchen well understands the necessity of having tools that can make the job easier while providing desired, accurate results. For professionals, sturdy tools that provide accuracy, fit and finish are often the difference between completing a job or being fired from a job. For DlYers, proper tools are critical to homeowners seeking to save money and time on their home projects.
For certain kinds of renovations in kitchens and bathrooms, use of levelers to hang tile, other ornamental wall hung materials (e.g., wood, composite materials and the like), place windows or openings, hang shelves, hang wall-mounted televisions is well known. Such leveling tools have existed since ancient times. What has not existed are levels that can also serve as guides upon which to build or instruments by which to find wall mounts (e.g., studs in walls) to aid the building process. To these ends has this invention been brought and for the solving of the problems described herein.